


Hanyo and miko

by Jasonhoran



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonhoran/pseuds/Jasonhoran
Summary: Inuyasha wants the jewel, but can he do what he needs to do to get it?
Relationships: InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Kudos: 2





	Hanyo and miko

Inuyasha walks through a forest when he smells blood in the air.  
“A fight”he notes as he follows the scent until he comes upon a dying demon with an arrow in the center of her chest.  
“Here to finish me. *cough* off halfbreed?!” she asks and he brings his foot down on the arrow pushing it in deeper  
“A human with a bow kill you you smug bastard, I don't even need to bother.” “no, a miko killed me and my sisters.”  
“A priestess skilled them and you didn't run?”  
“no, the prize was far to great. The shikon jewel capable of granting any wish.” blood pours down her chin . ” Power beyond our wildest dreams.” she starts to laugh but it devolves into ragged bloody coughs.  
“What would a dirty halfbreed want…….” inuyasha pushes the arrow in again.  
“Did you cut her?” she nods and he pulls back sniffing again picking up the scent of human blood and following it  
“You'll die hanyo!”the dying demoness yells after him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha nears the village tracking the blood to a hut in the center of the village the sun setting behind him. He jumps from roof to roof landing on top of it and crashing through landing in front of a woman with a bow in her hand arrow already notched wearing her red pants and her upper body wrapped in bandages.  
“Come to avenge your friends demon?” she asks voice near emotionless.  
“I have no friends miko, i'm here for that jewel around your neck. Hand it over and we can both walk away from this.” he says taking a step. she loses an arrow cutting his cheek and he can feel the burn of her holy energy as she notches another. “Take another step and i put one through your heart.” she warns  
“You can try.”  
“You're not a full demon are you?” she asks and he growls  
“A hanyo then. What could you want the jewel for i wonder?” “Shut up!” inuyasha snarls.  
“You're eyes are so sad.” she notes and he lunges forward her losing again piercing his shoulder.  
“Leave or i'll have to kill you.” she warns and he jumps up landing on the ceiling beam. “Were not done here.” he warns jumping away.  
“Sister whats a hanyo. “Kayade asks stepping out from the back room a seal in her hands  
“someone who is half demon and half human.” “He was handsome.” kayade notes blushing.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
inuyasha runs until he can no longer smell ‘her’ collapsing against a tree starting to sweat. He reaches for the arrow still in his shoulder feeling his hand burn as he pulls it out snarling as he throws it away.  
“Damn her! That damn miko could have just given me the damn thing!” He slams his fist into the tree shaking it. He pulls his top off his top away looking at his shoulder wincing as he slams his head back against the tree. “I will get my wish.”  
(line)  
The next time inuyasha and kikyo meet he's watching her from a tree.  
“HANYO!” she calls “I'm tired of feeling you watching me, do something or leave!” he digs his fingers into his palms. “Blades of blood” he calls as small red blades fly from the treetops towards her hitting her holy shield inuyasha jumping down and slamming his foot against her shield smashing it inuyasha coming face to face with her bow .  
“You're eyes are always so sad.” she notes again as blood drips down his palms  
“You want the jewel but don't want to kill me why? If you're the coldblooded demon that you claim to be cut me down.” she drops her bow and tucks the jewel into her top. “W..What? Are you stupid?”  
“No, kill me and take the jewel if you can bring yourself too.”he snarls grabbing her by the throat and lifting her into the air flexing the claws on his other hand.  
“And what makes you think I won't strip you and take it girl.”  
“My names kikyo. And i am a miko you couldn't touch the inside of my clothes without bursting into flames.” he pulls at her collar seeing demon banishing sigils inside  
“Damnit.” he drops her scoffing. “Idiot, what if I had done it or worse, demons love to take women.  
“But youre not all demon.”  
“Humans do it too you know dumb girl, you're lucky my mother raised me proper.” he turns walking off into the forest. “I'll get that damn jewel kikyo. “  
“Wait, what's your name.” she calls after him. “Inuyasha.” he says disappearing into the treeline.”


End file.
